Gollum's Attack
by ElvishJedi
Summary: Bilbo escaped Gollum in The Hobbit, right? What if Gollum came after him? After all, it was his preciousss...oneshot


Disclaimer: me no own  
  
AN: hi, all. Just something I had to write for school, so I thought I'd put it up here. This takes place in The Hobbit right after Bilbo escapes from Gollum with the ring.  
  
Gollum slunk along the cold tunnel, cursing his luck.  
  
"My precioussss..." he crooned to himself. "Filthy goblinses and Bagginses, tricksy peoples."  
  
From afar off he heard the screech of goblin voices, and the clank of heavy, crude armor.  
  
"What's thisss, precious?"  
  
Though he wasn't the sanest creature in the world, he was still very clever and aware, and was especially skilled in deceit. He moved swiftly down the tunnel to the back door of the caves and hid in a small damp pocket in the rock wall. He heard the sound of the heavy stone door that led to the outside sliding closed. A few more shouts were heard, and then the sound of many footsteps coming fast his way. A small growl escaped his throat, but he grew quiet as the goblins approached. They only reminded him of his hunger. They ran past him, calling out ahead to any of their allies out in the tunnels. Gollum slunk along until he came to a large cavern, where the door to the outside stood opposite him, open just a crack. He hid in a corner, away from the goblins.  
  
"Curssse him," he whispered, meaning the hobbit. For if he had his ring he would be able to sneak across, unnoticed. There was a crowd of goblins gathered around the exit, looking over what seemed like buttons.  
  
One shouted to another, "Why are you standing here? Go! Go out and find the thing! We ride out to meet the wargs soon."  
  
A crowd headed back through the tunnel Gollum had just come through. Gollum watched them leave, then forced a noise from his throat that sounded, gollum, gollum. The goblins looked up, and the captain that had spoken before pushed the remaining three towards the sound. Gollum crawled along the side of the cave silently, avoiding any light, his skin blending in with the gray rock.  
  
"What is it?" roared the goblin by the door.  
  
"Nothing, sir," another squeaked.  
  
When the larger goblin started roaring at the other three again, Gollum squeezed his body through the small crack. When the last half of him popped out, however, he continued rolling all the way down a hill. He tumbled head-over-heels, crying out in a strangled voice. His body slammed into a tree and as his head snapped back the sound of the rustle of leaves and branches from above reached his ears.  
  
"Filthy treeses...They hurts us, precious," he cried. "And the goblinses too."  
  
Grumbling to himself, cursing goblins, hobbits, the light (which pained his eyes that were so used to the dark), and any thing else his mind came up with as he traveled through the undergrowth, silent as possible, trying to pick up Bilbo's trail.  
  
"Where iss it? Gollum, gollum. Where is it, preciousss? We must use our noses, yess," Gollum whispered to himself as he crawled around trying to pick up Bilbo's scent.  
  
He smelled goblins, but they were not near. The hobbit's scent was not something he had smelled often, but it was different than any other smell, so he did pick up Bilbo Baggins's trail fairly easily. By the time he had caught up, he only realized how close he was because of a movement of leaves when the air was as still as a dead summer's night. The bushes parted, seemingly by themselves, and through the opening Gollum caught a glimpse of a Dwarf acting as a guard.  
  
"Not good, preciouss, no, not good," he thought silently. If he attacked now, the Dwarf would surely catch him. Idly, he wondered if Dwarf tasted good, but he sensed the small hobbit moving left, heading around the Dwarf.  
  
"Now, preciousss..." he said once they were past the Dwarf and again thick in green brush. "NOW!" Gollum shouted and jumped out at what he presumed was Bilbo.  
  
Sure enough, he crashed into a short body and began tumbling along the ground with it, wrestling and trying to reach its fingers and his ring.  
  
"Give it-to-usss! Preciousss, it must give it to us!"  
  
Bilbo was scared stiff right now, but had enough good sense to yell out, for the Dwarves and Gandalf were nearby, he knew. While he was struggling, to the right came the rustling and moving of branches. Out stepped Gandalf, followed by Thorin and all the other Dwarves. They were all clearly shocked, since they could only see a skinny creature wrestling with what seemed empty air.  
  
"I-I'm over here! Help!" gasped out Bilbo as he struggled to keep his hands out of Gollum's reach. He slipped the ring off so his companions could see him and help him.  
  
"By Durin's beard," exclaimed one Dwarf, Dwalin.  
  
Gandalf wasted no time and swung out his staff, knocking Gollum in the chest and forcing him back. Bilbo was gasping as he stood up, and fumbled to quickly stick the ring in his pocket before Gollum caught sight of it.  
  
Gollum scrambled among the dead leaves and dirt, crying out as he backed away, "No, no, my preciousss! Nassty Bagginses and wizardss, they hurts us! Thieveses..." he carried on mumbling incoherent things to himself.  
  
Gandalf's eyes were fixed on Gollum, calculating him. Bilbo caught his breath and watched the wizard approach Gollum.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I--wants--my--preciousss!" Gollum leaped out to catch Bilbo, but was stopped once again by a hard collision with Gandalf's staff at his chest. His whimper changed to a growl and he ran off on all fours before anyone could think to stop him.  
  
When Gollum was out of hearing and sight, the wizard turned on the hobbit.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Baggins. It seems to me that you have had more of an adventure than the rest of us. What has happened to you?"  
  
Bilbo took a deep breath, and looked around at Gandalf and the Dwarves. Then he told them.  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
